


Zapach

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lekki eksperyment w fandomie i ze samą sobą. Mój pierwszy F/F :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zapach

**Author's Note:**

> Lekki eksperyment w fandomie i ze samą sobą. Mój pierwszy F/F :D

Cat szła do siedziby Five-0 szybkim krokiem.

Obiecała, że będzie na pierwszych urodzinach małej Grace. Ona i Steve byli Alfami, więc gdy tylko na wyspie pojawił się Williams, wiedziała, że jej czas z McGarrettem dobiegł końca.

Nie mogła mieć im tego za złe widząc jak bardzo są razem szczęśliwi. W swojej pracy podróżowała po całym świecie, oglądając odnajdujące się pary. Powoli traciła nadzieję na spotkanie swojej bratniej duszy, właśnie dlatego stanęła jak wryta kiedy przekroczyła próg siedziby Five-0 i uderzył ją właśnie TEN zapach. Zza rogu wyłoniła się najpiękniejsza istota jaką widziała.

\- Cześć. Jestem Lori. - przedstawiła jej się rumieniąc.

\- Cat.


End file.
